Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cookware and, more particularly, to protective covers for protecting surfaces of cookware.
2. Description of the Invention Background
Cookware has existed for centuries in many different forms. Over time, cookware has become more technologically sophisticated due to advances, for example, in material sciences. Cookware is now developed from complex and expensive materials that enhance, for example, the thermal characteristics, the mechanical strength and the overall cooking quality of the cookware. Cookware may also include features for added benefit including, for example, a non-stick coating applied to the cooking surface.
In view of the nature of modern cookware, it is desirable to protect the cookware from damage or wear when not in use. Protection for cookware is particularly desirable in situations, as is known, where a plurality of pieces of cookware of decreasing size are stacked or xe2x80x9cnestedxe2x80x9d for storing the cookware in a cabinet or the like. In the nested arrangement, an outer surface of a small piece of cookware typically is received in and contacts an inner or cooking surface of a large piece of cookware. This can result in damage or wear to the inner or cooking surface of the large cookware, and possibly damage or wear to the outer surface of the small cookware.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,688 discloses a scratch prevention pan liner having a lower surface configured for receipt in a first designated pan and a central recess on an upper surface for receipt of a second designated pan. The pan liner substantially fills the interior of the first designated pan and is generally configured for use with pans of a particular size. U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,768 discloses a protective liner for vessels, such as cooking pans, for protecting the interior surfaces thereof. The liner includes means for attaching an edge thereof to a rim of the vessel and means for holding the edge in place along the length of the rim.
Despite the existence of known protective covers for pans and the like, there remains a need for an improved protective cover that is simpler to use and manufacture, and more economical, both from a manufacturing and consumer purchase perspective, than known protective covers.
The invention meets the identified needs, as well as other needs, as will be more fully understood following a review of this specification and drawings.
In one embodiment, the invention includes a protective cover for cookware, the cookware having a base with an inner surface and a sidewall extending from the base, the sidewall having an inner surface, an outer surface and defining a cookware opening, the sidewall also having a handle extending outwardly from the outer surface thereof. The protective cover comprises a non-selfsupporting surface sized to substantially overlay the inner surface of the base and the inner surface of the sidewall to protect the inner surfaces of the cookware. The protective cover also comprises a handle portion attached to the non-selfsupporting surface and defining a handle opening, the handle of the cookware received in the handle opening to secure the protective cover to the cookware.
The invention may also include cookware of the type having a base with an inner surface and a sidewall extending from the base, the sidewall having an inner surface, an outer surface and defining a cookware opening, the sidewall having a handle extending outwardly from the outer surface thereof. The improvement comprises a protective cover for the cookware, wherein the protective cover comprises a non-selfsupporting surface sized to substantially overlay the inner surface of the base and the inner surface of the sidewall to protect the inner surfaces of the cookware. The protective cover also comprises a handle portion attached to the non-selfsupporting surface and defining a handle opening, the handle of the cookware received in the handle opening to secure the protective cover to the cookware.
The invention may further include a protective cover for cookware having a continuous inner surface and a handle extending from an outer surface of the cookware. The protective cover comprises a non-selfsupporting surface sized to substantially overlay the continuous inner surface of the cookware to protect the inner surface of the cookware. The protective cover also comprises a handle portion attached to the non-selfsupporting surface and defining a handle opening, the handle of the cookware received in the handle opening to secure the protective cover to the cookware.
In another embodiment, the invention includes a protective cover for cookware having a continuous inner surface and a handle extending from an outer surface of the cookware. The protective cover comprises a non-selfsupporting surface sized to substantially overlay the continuous inner surface of the cookware to protect the inner surface of the cookware. The non-selfsupporting surface defines a handle opening for receiving the handle of the cookware to secure the protective cover to the cookware.
In yet another embodiment, the invention includes a protective cover for cookware, the cookware having a base with an inner surface and an outer surface. The cookware also has a sidewall extending from the base, the sidewall having an inner surface, an outer surface and defining a cookware opening. The sidewall also has a handle extending outwardly from the outer surface thereof. The protective cover comprises a non-selfsupporting enclosure defining an opening for receiving the cookware, the non-selfsupporting enclosure sized to substantially overlay the inner and outer surfaces of the base and the inner and outer surfaces of the sidewall of the cookware to protect the cookware. The protective cover also comprises a closure for the opening of the non-selfsupporting enclosure.
The invention may also include cookware of the type having a base with an inner surface and an outer surface. The cookware also has a sidewall extending from the base, the sidewall having an inner surface, an outer surface and defining a cookware opening. The sidewall also has a handle extending outwardly from the outer surface thereof. The improvement comprises a protective cover for the cookware, wherein the protective cover comprises a non-selfsupporting enclosure defining an opening for receiving the cookware. The non-selfsupporting enclosure is sized to substantially overlay the inner and outer surfaces of the base and the inner and outer surfaces of the sidewall to protect the cookware. The protective cover also comprises means for closing the opening of the non-selfsupporting bag.
The invention may further include a protective cover for cookware having a continuous inner surface, a continuous outer surface and a handle extending from the continuous outer surface of the cookware. The protective cover comprises a non selfsupporting enclosure defining an opening for receiving the cookware, the non-selfsupporting enclosure sized to substantially overlay the continuous inner surface and the continuous outer surface of the cookware to protect the cookware. The protective cover also comprises a closure assembly adjacent the opening of the non-selfsupporting bag to close the non-selfsupporting bag.
The invention also includes a method of advertising comprising providing a protective cover for cookware, the protective cover comprising a non-selfsupporting surface sized to substantially overlay an inner surface of the cookware, and placing an identifying marking on the non-selfsupporting surface of the protective cover.
The invention further includes a method of advertising comprising providing a protective cover for cookware, the protective cover comprising a non-selfsupporting enclosure sized to substantially overlay an inner surface and an outer surface of the cookware, and placing an identifying marking on the non-selfsupporting enclosure of the protective cover.
Accordingly, the present invention provides solutions to the shortcomings of prior art protective apparatuses or covers for cookware. Those of ordinary skill in the art will readily appreciate, however, that these and other details, features and advantages will become further apparent as the following detailed description of the present preferred embodiments proceeds.